Secrets
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: What if the freezer thing wasent the only secret Stanford Pines was hiding from his family. Hes holding another secret, something that will shock The Pines, and all of Gravity Falls, Oregon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

it was very quiet at the Mystery Shack, a very quiet Saturday morning, no paranormal activitys at all just a day to relax for the Pines Family.

Stanley Pines was sitting on the couch with his great neice and nephew sipping on Cola watching Duck-Tective because nothing else was on besides little kid shows.

" Grunkle Stan, we're hungry." Dipper and Mabel grabbed thier stomachs and moaned.

The elder man rolled his eyes playfully. " Fine kids but dont expect me to pay alot of money for pancakes again." Dipper and Mabels face went from happy to dissapointed.

The three Pines walked to the car but not before seeing Toby Determined interviewing people for the Oregon Ducks game last night, trying to gain some money.

" Speaking of the game who won last night ?" Dipper asked his Great-Uncle who just shrugged. " I dont watch football i watch "The Grand Dutchess"."

Dipper and Mabel snickered before thier uncle could correct himself but he didnt, he must have been serious.

" Wait Dipper i think he really ment it." Mabel covered her mouth on the right side and Dipper gave his sister a cocky stare in disbelif.

" Pshh, yeah right Grunkle Stan doesnt have feelings." Dipper crossed his arms and they stared at their Grunkle Stan who wiped a tear from his eye away from the two pre-teens.

Mabel gave Dipper a sassy look, Dipper just stood there wide-eyed. " I stand corrected." He admits and thier uncle tells the kids to get into the car.

They drive off to Greasy's Diner and stopped in a sudden motion. The trio walked inside and saw Lazy Susan there flirting with Grunkle Stan who was getting freaked out.

" Uh-Uh well ive got work to do, so not today." The sweat from his forehead dripped down to the seat. Dipper and Mabel watched as Lazy Susan walked off dissapointed.

" Thank Tamales shes gone." Grunkle Stan wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the menu placed in front of him. " Bacon sounds good."Dipper mumbled under his breath.

" So does an omelette." Mabel and Dipper looked at each other trying to get a point across to their cheap uncle but he didnt get what they were saying or maybe didnt want to say anything.

Stan looked from his menu to the two kids staring at him waiting for him to say something to them but looked right back at the menu.

Dipper and Mabel sighed in desperation and caught their uncles attention. " Fine ! Lazy Susan !"

The old lady walked over to the the family and winked at Stan again.

" What do you three want ?" Lazy Susan put her pen on the notepad ready to take their order.

" Umm Shorty here will have The ten peice Bacon and Mabel the alpha twin will have The Omlette Suprize." Lazy Susan walked off to give the orders to the chefs, while Dipper angrily stared at Stan who just laughed along with Mabel.

" Im so glad Summerween is over." Dipper trying to change the subject.

Stan and Mabel agree with Dipper, " Your telling me, kid." Stan says to his nephew.

The food arrives at the table and they dive in, the delicious food.

" So." Dipper says awkwardly in the quiet restraunt.

" So." The other two reply back.

" Are we ready to go now, a new episode of Duck-Tective comes on in like ten minutes." Mabel checks her brothers watch and they agree to leave the place.

They get back to the Mystery Shack and sit on the coutch to watch the only show thats on right now.

Soon after its on, Grunkle Stan is fast asleep, Dipper and Mabel are trying hard not to fall asleep.

The squeaking of car tires park right infront of the Mystery Shack. Dippers eyes go back to normal and he checks out the window to see a black car waiting for someone to go to the door.

" Hey Grunkle Stan, somones here !" Grunkle Stan wakes up in a start, and puts on his suit ready for the buisness to start.

" Ok kids grab the broom and sponge ! Work is starting again !" The two moan and just sit there watching Stan make his way over to the door.

Stan opens the door " Welcome to The Mystery Shack a world of mystery !" He looks down a little and sees a brown haired teenager with dark eyes wearing a scoop neck grey shirt with white hollister jean shorts and a cute brown belt, her phone in her front pocket, and brown sandals.

The teen smiles at him and holds out her hand to greet him. Stan is only looking at the man that is taking out the luggage out of the nice car.

" Who-Who are you ? And what is that old guy doing ?" Stan points to the butler.

" So you dont know ?" The girl asked him in shock and in brief sadness.

Stan raises an eyebrow " Know what ?"

The brunnette smiles widely " My name is Samantha Smith and im your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stan slowly moved away from the door and let his daughter inside with her luggage.

" Uh Grunkle Stan whos here ?" Dipper walked towards the door and sees Samantha standing there with her luggage. Mabel peeks out from behind the coutch.

" Woah thats alot of stuff." Mabel walked out of behind the coutch and tried to pick up her luggage but fails.

Samantha helps Mabel pick up the luggage.

" Wait, who are you and what do you want here ?" Mabel rubs her chin thoughtfully and Samantha looks at her amused.

" Your working for Gideon arnt YOU !" Mabel shouted into the small house. Samantha opened her mouth when yelled " HEYYY" The whole house got quiet, Soos and Wendy immediatly ran over to the living room and they all stared at Samantha.

" No im not working for Gideon besides i have no idea who he is, and i think you should know who i am." Samantha got the who house staring at her, even her father was quiet.

" I am the daughter of Stanford Pines." A gasp came out of the mouths of Dipper,Mabel,Soos and Wendy. She didnt hear anything from her own father,

" Hey wheres Grunkle Stan ?" Dipper asked.

" I dont know." Samantha breathed out and her eyes darted from one room to the other.

Meanwhile in downtown Gravity Falls...

Stan sat down at the bench of the bus stop depressed and upset. _Why didnt Anna tell me she was coming._

He pulled out something from his front pocket and sighed. " Anna." The picture showed a brunette with brown eyes holding a new born baby in the hospital. _Even though i got this picture from my mailbox, i still remember the day when Anna gave birth to Samantha Renee' Smith._

_She didnt know i was there, but i was watching her, not stalkerish, i dont think. _

_When i met Anna-_

Gideon Gleeful was walking with his father when he looked over and saw Stanley Pines muttering to himself, he smirked and looked up at his dad. " Faatherr, can we go over and talk to Stan Pines." His dad smiled and nodded.

" Why hello, Stanford Pines." Stans eyes shot up from the picture to Gideon and his dad. He rolled his eyes.

" Oh its you again well g-" He heard his name yelled in the distance " GRUNKLE STAN !" He turned his head towards the two girls running towards him.

Samantha and Mabel stopped right at the bench and Stan quickly put the photo away. " Hey, whats that ?" Samantha pointed at the picture he was putting in his pocket.

" Uh-nothing." Quickly Gideon snatched it and put it in his pocket before anyone would notice.

" Oh Grunkle Stan, theres something you need to see." Mabel pointed from behind Samantha and at Dipper who was dressed up as a girl, his "hair" was curly, he had bright pink lipstick and layers of mascara and eyeliner on.

Stan tried hard not to laugh, Mabel and Samantha actaully laughed at the steamed Dipper.

" Its not funny" Dipper balled up his hands and then noticed that Gideon and his father were right there staring at us.

He started blushing at his arch-enemy seeing him like this and Gideon smirked lightly at this noticable facial expression.

Samantha scooted closer to her great cousin " Whos the kid with the Elvis hair ?" She whispered into Mabels ear who gritted her teeth and whispered back.

" Gideon."

_That name...why does it sound so fimilair..._

Gideons eyes switch from her father to her. " Who are you ?"

She looked at her father who was about to say something when she smirked and spoke up. " Wouldnt you like to know." Gideons hopeful sneer turns into a frown as Samantha looks at her father who is smiling to himself.

" I will find out and when i do you all are going to feel my revenge." Gideon clutches his fists and walks away into the somewhat darkness.

Samantha, Mabel, Dipper and Stan look at each other and Samantha raises an eyebrow and shakes her head lightly " Strange kid."

In Gideons living room

I almost pull out the picture out of my pocket but stop myself because i want to find out who the girl that was with Mabel is, and i know she has some kind of connection with them, but what is it... I cant believe im going to say it but i just might need my dads opinion on this.

Samantha POV

" Hey if you dont mind could you tell me whats up with you and Gideon." I ask my father who is really entergetic at the moment.

" Well first i want to know why you are here and no you can not hear "Whats Up" with me and Gideon."

A frown appears on my face " I cant say, Dad ."

" Dont call me that."

" Call you what ? Dad ?"

" Yes ! That !"

" Just call me Stan or Stanley but not dad or father, besides why cant you tell me ?"

" Because i dont want to !" I started to choke up but Da-Stan kept on asking.

" Well i need to know why you appeared on my doorstep !"

" Fine than ill send you back to your mother."

" You cant do that.." I whisper with a tear falling down my cheek.

" Oh and why not !" Stan put his hands on his hips and i could tell he ment buisness.

" Be-Because shes gone !"

" Gone where !"

" She moved to London." I heisitated and watched his expression.

" But please let me stay for the rest of the summer ! Ill sleep on the floor if i have to ! Just let me stay !" I bent down on both knees and begged.

I watched as my father started to walk off then stopped and saw the sinister smile crawling on his lips.

" Are you a good manipulator ?" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden question.

" Uh...sure ?" Stan pulls me up with his arm and wraps it around my back.

" The Mystery Shack is better than ever!" My eyes widen and i just want to bang my forehead into the wall.

_What did i just get myself into..._

I push away from my cheap ol' dad and walk away.

I cross my arms and walk to the dark forest.

I feel a breeze past me and shiver from the sudden coldness. The forest is actaully more mysterious than my mother had told me it was.

I see a huge space of grass and decide to keep my diary there knowing Dipper and Mabel are...adventurious.

My brown hair flows in the wind and i could have sworn i heard footsteps behind me but maybe im just being paranoid. I look for the nearest tree and see one with a hole big enough for my diary to fit into.

I look around for the two pre-teens and dont see them anywhere. _Thank goodness there not here, a diary is a secret thing and i just want to be private and have my own thoughts for a little while._

I look at the sky and see its almost dawn. _Gahh i have to be back at the Mystery Shack at this time or they will suspect me._

I make my way over to the Mystery Shack without another thought or suspition said.

Meanwhile behind the trees of the forest...

Gideon Charles Gleeful watched as Samantha ran off to the Mystery Shack. " Why is she staying at the Mystery Shack of all places." A horrified facial expression spread across his face than a smirk.

" Maybe since she is close to the Pines, i can use her against them so i can finally tell them the secret that Stanford is holding !" Gideon cackled at the dreaking of dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next Day...

Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and I walked down the streets of downtown Gravity Falls and I heard " Gangnam Style come on from the speakers.

_OOOh this is my jaaam._

I started dancing to it and did the horse move and motioned Dipper, Mabel and Wendy to do it also.

Dipper put his arm around us and started walking, everybody started dancing along with us, I looked out of the corner out of my eye and saw Gideon with his father staring at the four of us dancing to Gangnam Style.

Alot of teens came foreward and started dancing with us, so we pretty much had a flashmob.

It stopped and the teens walked off,Wendy left for her shift at the Mystery Shack and Dipper went with her because he has an obvious crush on her.

Mabel and I left for the mall, and we started talking about good movies that are out like Hotel Transylvannia and Perks of a Wallflower.

My outfit today contained A white H&M top, Hollister New Jetty shorts that were pink, Asos Fancy Studded Flat Sandals and white and coral studded fabric wrap bracelets.

" Wow, Sammy, why are you so pretty all the time, your outfits are amazing...i wish i was pretty like you." Mabel sat down on the bench and put her hands on her cheeks in sadness.

I walked and sat over next to my great cousin. " Hey Mabs, you are amazingly pretty besides ive only had one boyfriend in my life and im dating him right now, well because i was too busy searching to figure out who my father was untill my mom..."

Mabel looked at me curiously, " Untill your mom what ?"

" Untill my mom told me before she went away." I whisper in the smallest yet she could hear it voice i have ever done in my life.

Mabel placed a hand on my shoulder and i shook it off coldy.

Mabel looked past me and at Hollister that was right there, and when i say right there, i mean right there.

She sighed and gazed at the store untill i looked at her and said " Ok ! Lets go !"

thirty minutes later...

Mabel and I walked out with new clothes that she wanted for the rest of the summer because she sees these other girls wearing the type of shorts i wear and like my whole outfit pretty much.

" Now ill look hot in these clothes !" Mabel had a enormus smile on her face and i felt a very warm loving and caring feeling in my stomach.

" Ahhh i cant wait to be thirteen." I heard Mabel say in a over excited tone.

_Dont be...be glad your twelve..._ I really wanted to say that to her but i dont want to make my cousin curious about anything i dont want to say to her...yet.

" Well being a teenager is certainly a rollercoaster alright." I try to keep a straight voice but it accidently turns saracastic.

Gideons POV

I watch as the teenager and Mabel are walking out of the mall as i hide behind one of the plants that were placed the night before this happened today.

" Come on Samantha !" I heard my future queen say to the teenager whos name is now known to me.

_Samantha...So thats her name, i wonder why she is staying at the Mystery Shack though._

I decided to go closer to the two girls that were speed walking to the Mystery Shack. _I guess Stan doesnt know that they were shopping, whoops._

" Ok Mabel, we're almost there, all we got to do is make sure Stan is distracted with his job than we can sneak in." _Someone's a bad girl._

I caught up with the girls and watched from the side of the Mystery Shack, they walked inside and most likely went to the room that the three shared together, and i would know that because thats probitly the only room Stan has in his house, that can fit Samantha,Mabel and Dipper in.

I start to go to the door thats creaked open to the Mystery Shack, and then the sound of music filled my ears.

**I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart**

**thinking to myself what have i done**

**Cause as my future got bright**

**We started losing light**

**And i could't see that you were the one**

My heart dropped at the lyrics that were being played, it reminded me of Mabel and I relationship.

**So can we Push, push, push push rewind**

**go, go back in time**

**When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine**

**take, take,take me back**

**i wanna go back**

**BACK TO WHAT WE HAD !**

**Do you remember when we started this mess, my heart was beating out of my chest !**

**Remember when we stole your dad's car ! I never thought we'd take it that far ! **

**And we were flying so high, partners in crime !**

**So why'd we ever say goodbye ? **

**Remember when we, when we had it all ! **

I tuned out of the song after that, and walked up to the Mystery Shack angrier than ever and wanting revenge on Dipper and Stan.

I opened the door and noticed Stan, Mabel and Dipper who were too focused on a tv show they were watching but where is Samantha ? A sadastic smile tugged on my face and i slowly like Jack from "The Shining" stalked up the stairs to the room that Mabel and Dipper shared with Samantha.

Like the Mystery Shack door, this one was also not closed all the way, i slowly and carefully opened the door as I saw the teenager pull a strand of hair back to write another diary entry.

I guess she heard me open the door because when i opened it fully the cold air hit against her bare arm, goosebumps formed and she jumped back, closing her diary in fear, sweat bands on her forehead.

She quickly put the diary under her bed that was bunked with Mabels, and walked towards the door that i was formally behind untill she moves towards it.

I crawled on my hands and knees to get her diary that was pushed back against the wall under her bed. I felt my body getting hotter and hotter as anxiety starting forming inside my mind, but thankfully she was too busy looking around the door to notice me.

I pushed something further and than grabbed it along with the other hand grabbing something else.

_Just take your arms out and get out of here before she notices you._

I pulled both arms out of under the bed and saw that my right hand was grabbing the diary and my left hand was grabbing her...bra ?  
" Huh ?" I looked at the white lacy bra that i was holding with my left hand, than i heard a cough next to me, blushing furiously i looked to my right and saw Samantha with her arms crossed around her sleeveless shirt, she looked furious and confused at the same time.

" I need both of those back. Especially my bra." She motioned me with her hand to give me her diary and bra back, I smiled wildly, threw her bra back at her but not her diary.

I opened the window that let in the chilly air, Samantha gasped as my leg went out the window and i knew she wasent scared for my safety, she was scared for the secrets she was holding inside her diary.

I put my whole body out the window and jumped off the tour house.

I heard a faint " NOOO !" from Samantha as she had up to her waist out the window giving me the fist.

I put the diary under my arm and walked off to my room to read the mysterious teenagers secrets.

In Gideons room...

I pulled out the diary and it was very floral with Samanthas first and last name written in cursive.

" Samantha Smith." I whispered her name under my breath.

_Pull out the picture that Stan had in his hands...that might be useful._

I opened the diary to the first page, than pulled out Stan's pictures.

I looked at it and realized there was more than one picture, there was another one...

I looked at the first picture and it showed a women in a hospital gown, in the bed holding a baby girl.

_The heck ? Ok...who is this woman and WHY IS SHE HOLDING A BABY ?_

I put the picture in the light and saw red ink on the other side of it, i turned it over and started reading the writing..

_Dear Stanford Pines, _

_I just wanted you to know that im going to be gone for a long while and i want you to take care of our daughter, Samantha Renee' Smith, she has my features but your eyes and she has a bit of your personality, i never wanted to tell you that we had a baby because you would never want her, and only use her for advertisement for The Mystery Shack._

_Anyways, she is sixteen now and i have sent you a picture of what she looks like because she will be coming to the Mystery Shack for the summer, also if her boyfriend comes over to say ' Hi" dont investigate him of any kind, i already did that three years ago._

_-yours and truly, Anna Smith_

I pulled out the other picture of Samantha and it was her and her boyfriend at a football game.

Apparently his name is Rick, he has brown hair and blue eyes, taller than Samantha and has a dream guy personality, well thier love story is interesting...

It was seventh grade, Samantha was in the front of the row, Rick was in the back of the row, a trouble maker and when i say a trouble maker i mean he had a troubled reputation with the teachers and often get sent to detention by his " Inappropriate behavior."

He was also known as a flirt by most girls, the hottest bad boy in all seventh grade, a player, somebody Samantha told herself she would never fall in love with.

_Rick got moved to the seat next to Samantha, Samantha was a sweet, smart girl, was someone the parents would always recomind to babysit their kids, but she was popular for the right reasons, not for smoking weed like the popular kids do these days._

_She played Volleyball, and alot of other sports, in and out of school. _

_See, Rick and Samantha were enemies untill this one magical day when they fell in love with the last person they thought would love or ever want to._

_Rick was tapping his pencil and almost falling asleep, he dropped his pencil and it rolled over to the front of floor next to Samantha's desk, Samantha did realize that he dropped his pencil but was too scared to pick it up, untill Rick had the guts to ask her to pick it up._

_Samantha slowly got up and picked up the pencil but not before looking at Rick to make sure he wasnt snickering but of course he was._

_She got back in her seat and slowly handed him the pencil, than looked back at the teacher who wanted someone to help present the new project the class was going to do._

_" Samantha and Rick, up now !" pointed to the small peice of paper that they had to present infront of the class._

_" Ok so now you two have to hold the piece of paper with one hand." It was so awkward that the teacher had to place the two in order for them to hold the paper together._

_ was teaching to the students, Rick and Samantha's thumbs touched, they both felt electricity flow through thier bodys, Samantha tried to ignore it so Rick wouldnt look into her eyes, but Rick did._

_He saw something he didnt notice about her before...She was beautiful, no not hot but absolutely stunning, her personality was sweet like halloween candy, the feeling was something he didnt experience before._

_Samantha looked over at Rick and saw something else besides the bad repuation, he was different from the other guys, different from her jock boyfriend who she was supposted to be in love with or thought she was. _

_His bad boy personality was really attractive, something that would drive her crazy, his beautiful blue eyes were shining along with that mysterious smirk that would make a girl fall for him less than a second._

_She shook her head lightly as if not to act upon it, Mrs. Eastwood told them to go back to thier seats._

_Samantha walked over and lightly tripped but got caught, the kids in her class " Oooood" at that moment, she looked up and saw Rick slightly smirking at her but it seemed more of a smile than a smirk._

_She was absolutly speechless, maybe she was scared that she would make a fool out of herself in front of him, she didnt care about the rest of the students but she did suddenly care about Rick._

_The bell rang minutes later, Samantha's boyfriend Thomas was waiting for her outside her classroom and offered to carry her stuff._

_She agreed but not before looking towards Ricks direction who was staring deviously at them, jealous of them, jealous of Thomas._

_a few months later..._

_Rick and Samantha have fallen deeper in love with each other by talking and flirting, Rick realized that he was growing softer by being in love with Samantha, Samantha realized she was getting more mishchevious._

_Everybody knew about thier feelings for each other but them, the two kept it a secret but it was obvious anyway, still no one would believe those two would fall for each other._

_One day in December, Rick finally decided what he was going to do..._

_It was the day they got out for Christmas Break..._

_In class..._

_Samantha was dressed in a formal red dress, her hair was beautiful, she was beautiful_

_Rick dressed all handsome, all the girls fawned all over him but he pushed them away._

_Rick brought in a poster descibing him and Samanthas old and current relationship/enemy thing._

_Rick sat down next to Samantha and Samantha sat next to him, hoping and waiting for one to make the move._

_But Rick already planned it. _

_Rick heisitated but grabbed her soft hand that was on her desk, her stomach flopped in fear, she didnt know what to do, push it away or keep it like that._

_" What are you doing ?" Samantha whispered in fear, hoping he wasnt pulling a prank on her. _

_Rick stood up and pulled the poster with him in the front of the room. " Attention ! Attention everybody !" Mrs. Eastwood was about to tell him to sit down but instead didnt._

_Everybody got quiet and Rick stared at Samantha which such emotion in his eyes, it scared her._

_" There is something I want to ask this girl in front of me." He turned around the poster and the girls in the class gasped._

_" Samantha, i know we both loathed each other in the begginning but eventually i looked into your eyes and soul and fell in love with you and I was so jealous when you were dating Thomas, i wanted to smash him, and im sorry for the person i use to be, please, all im asking is for you to be my other half, Im in love with you Samantha Smith." _

_Samantha was speechless, she didnt know what to think._

_He bent down on one knee and kissed her knuckle, but she saw that his eyes really ment the feelings he was telling her._

_She felt an enormus amount of love, with care of only him._

_" I love you Rick, i always have." Rick scooped her up and gave her a big cute bear hug._

_At the end of the day..._

_Rick and Samantha were walking in the snow of Colorado, they turned to face each other to say goodbye but that didnt happen too quickly._

_Rick leaned down, Samantha put her hands on his chest, thier hot breath warming each other up as their mouths came closer and closer, thier lips touched and electricity zapped into thier bodys, it was the best feeling in thier life._

Gideon opened his eyes as the memory spell went away. A huge sadastic smile crawled on his face.

" Looks like i've found a weakness." He cackled as he started reading Samanthas diary starting with page one.

_I can use her against her family ! And make her bring Mabel to me and if she disagrees than her precious boyfriend dies withthin my grasp because he should be coming pretty soon. Too soon indeed._

_And not even their love can stop me !_

_But best of all, Samantha is the child of Stanford, and i can use her against him...Muhahahahahahahaha_


End file.
